medieval_copfandomcom-20200214-history
Dregg Moriss
|age = 26 (pre Adam and Eva; Flashbacks) 10 (DW3 flashbacks) 27 (Adam and Eva and later; excludes most flashbacks) |motto = "You have my permission to die!" "My name is Dregg Moriss...and I hate the Post Office" |caption1 = Dregg Moriss, the most depressing cop in the world, embodiment of Death, and naturally the second line of defense against most doomsday plots. |special_debut = How The Grump Stole Christmas!}} Dregg Moriss is the main protagonist and player character of Medieval Cop, and is a supporting character in Medieval Angel. He lives on Telmor Street in the kingdom of Rightia. He is a Class 1 officer of Rightia's Police. Based off of Adam and Eva occurring on Dregg's birthday, and My Dr. DontLittle being roughly simultaneous and occurring in January (according to one of Amber Heart's conversations) Dregg was born sometime in January. This makes sense as this means his birth was right after the death of the last year. Dregg keeps a diary in which he writes depressing messages. By his accounts, he can destroy the world in 7 days. He believes he has already destroyed a country with merely two words: 'Ragna Rock'. History During his childhood, Dregg met Arc AngelHeart, an incarnation of Arc, the angel. This occurred when he was looking for an exit of the mansion of Councillor Norwood. Presumably, he got his black headband from her. He did something (currently unknown) to cause her death, which he immensely regrets. This occurred 17 years before the events of Death Wish - Part 2, when Dregg was about 10 years old (or 11, as Death Wish takes place on the day of Dregg's birthday, just like Adam and Eva). Some time later, Dregg enrolled in Rightia's police academy, where he took a course in Dimensional Debate. Out of 500 applicants to this course, only 10 will pass the preliminary exam, 5 out of those will quit in the first month, and then only one person will successfully complete the course. That year, the only one to pass was Dregg. It can be assumed that a year or two before and/or after were Polly Abbott and Tira Lawford. At some point in his childhood, Dregg was forced to take ballet lessons, which he hated. However, this did give him some skills in agility and jumping, which helped him during his time in Hell. Dregg was part of the replacement team for Rightia in the InVidia games. He presumably was the one who renamed the team "Rightia Post Office Burning Fire Breathing Dragons" Personality Dregg is a very pessimistic person, always finding a way to bring down people's spirits in almost every situation. His personality is apparently as depressing as rain on a Sunday. Dregg has a habit of telling new police recruits to swim to the bottom of the ocean and hold on to a rock until they drown, claiming that it is a more peaceful way to die. He doesn't seem to be too far off. He is quite oblivious to Princess Sarah's romantic feelings for him, something that even Mathio knew about. Despite hating it, he does take his job seriously and has solved many difficult cases. Dregg is the best debater of Rightia's police (and technically out of all humans) and received an award for this from King Frake. This award was a set of tickets to the next Invidia Games. According to Felicia, he is a terrible person, but will never waver in front of his opponents, no matter who they are. He demonstrates a deep hatred towards Post Offices, believing they were creations of The Devil to torture living souls. However, in Dregg Me To Hell, he reveals that his hate for the Post Office is just a cover, as he needed to hate something to contain his disdain and not wipe out humanity. This doesn't mean he isn't plotting their destruction though. While Dregg was inside Tira's mind in Death Wish - Part 2 it was implied that Dregg's house is often leaking in the winter due to living in a fairly poor neighborhood. However, there were no instances of internal plumbing in middle-low class neighborhoods in the Medieval Age or the Renaissance...then again, Charlotte's Web shouldn't exist but the Chickens have a copy. Dregg is a serious alcoholic, and while "supervising" (read:being a serious alcoholic) Amber Heart, he drank enough beer to make him pass out and vomit. However, he would appear to have enough control over his alcoholism to not spend his way out of a home. Then again Dregg is rarely seen in his house; when he sleeps it is apparently often in the interrogation room of Rightia's Police or at his sister's house. His usual drinking partner is the Drunken Captain. Based off of the events of Death Wish - Part 3's ending, Dregg has known DC for a long time, around 17 years. Dregg even has a framed picture of an alcohol bottle in his deskMedieval Angel 4 - . The desk can be seen by Amber Heart in the Rightia Police Station. Along with Chef, Dregg is a devout follower and worshipper of the Tomato God. In the first episode of The InVidia Games, Mina Yale says that Dregg threatens to drop a piano on everyone he meets, hence no one wanted to go to the Games with him. Dregg has been a cop for 5 years and is described by Gru as "Relatively Normal". Appearance Adult Dregg has light brown hair and bangs that frame the side of his face. He wears a black headband, similar to Mathio and Amber Heart , which appears to have silver medallions engraved with stars. He wears the standard police uniform with an orange cloak. According to Tira, he is somewhat tall. Dregg has distinctive eyes, similar to Draziel and Meri Litama's, because of the loss of someone they all cared about. For Dregg that person is Arc AngelHeart, but for Draziel it is unknown (For Meri it was Rose). Child When Dregg was 10, prior to the death of Arc AH, he had rust colored eyes. Dregg also rarely shows positive emotion, or any emotion at all. Even prior to losing Arc AH, Dregg showed rage and negative emotions much more often than anything else, such as when talking to Tania Bellfont in Death Wish - Part 3. He did, however, occasionally smirk. Which is like a smile. Kind of. Death When using Conqueror of Death, Dregg's clothing turns jet black (slightly brighter than his soul)See the Mathio boss fight in Dregg Me To Hell.. Dream He imagined himself wearing a cowboy outfit while he was plotting the downfall of the Post Office in The Princess And The Grump, though this was only a dream. Note that cowboys (the "Old West") didn't exist for several centuries after the time period Medieval Cop is allegedly in. Abilities Dregg is very intelligent and, despite hating his job, he is one of Rightia's best police officers. He is able to quickly analyze and connect seemingly unrelated evidence to solve a case. As the consensus best debater in the entire police force, he was able to easily defeat other experienced cops such as Polly Abbott and Ada, and even mighty superpowered opponents such as King Midas or Mathio. Dregg is also one of the few individuals capable of a near godly power known as Dimensional Debate. Using this ability, he can effectively "hypnotize" (as per the words of a member of the Crow Clan) his opponent and trick their mind, or get clues about what they are thinking. Dregg generally uses this ability to obtain information. He has two types of Dimensional Debate abilities: Ragna Rock (Earth elemental) and his full power, Conqueror of Death (Death elemental), both of which are incredibly strong, the latter of which is easily one of the most powerful Dimensional Techniques currently known and one of the strongest ones a human can use (the absolute strongest is King's Oath, wielded by King Midas). Interestingly enough, Dregg was able to defeat King Midas who was using King's Oath. The implications are staggering. Dregg also has the unique ability to make people so depressed and sad that they briefly consider killing themselves before running away from him as fast as possible. This is not due to a special power that Dregg has, but simply his pessimistic personality. In the second part of Death Wish, The Devil gave Dregg the power to free others from Draziel's mind control. What exactly this means is debatable, but it is more likely than not that it is the power to enter the minds of others (according to Phil this is the Spirit Realm) and help them regain their senses. The Spirit Realm promptly consumed his soul after he freed Tira Polly and Gru. Dregg most likely survived, though judging by the ending of My Destiny (Part 1) he did not escape unscathed. Due to taking ballet lessons, Dregg has an above average level of physical agility, which is why he was able to easily jump from tile to tile during Death Wish. Though not used after The InVidia Games, Dregg was taught the Silent Stalker skill by The Great Ninja Uncle, which he could access by tapping into his virtue. This allows him to temporarily become invisible and slip past the guards at the tournament. However, he has not used it since then. Relationships (?) Dregg will never admit it, as he says he wants the death of humankind (and also Draziel and the Post Office; he is neutral towards the Devil), but there are a select few people to which he has some kind of connection. * Polly Abbott - During the InVidia Games, Dregg calls Polly his best friend. Whether this was partially or fully sarcastic is unknown. Song & Silence reveals that they went to school together, and cooperated in an investigation to find their missing teacher. * Tira Lawford (Colleague) * Gru Valerious (Boss) * Felicia Lionheart (Friend) * Ada (Friend) * Drunken Captain (Childhood friend and drinking partner) * Arc AngelHeart * Amber Heart (Colleague) * King Midas (formerly) (hinted to possibly be reincarnated as Dregg's future relative) * Chef (fellow member of the Tomato God cult/religion) * Grimoire Moriss (Father) * Cayla Yale (Older sister) * Ina Yale (Niece) * Mina Yale (Nephew) * Everest (Uncle) Princess Sarah has a crush on Dregg, who doesn't seem to notice or give it attention. Amber Heart, despite being the polar opposite of Dregg, has started to respect him. Based on How The Grump Stole Christmas!, Ada likes Dregg and wanted to get him a Christmas gift. It is unknown if her feelings are platonic or romantic. In The Curtain Falls, she indicates that she is interested in him because of the demons troubling him. Eva has absolutely no good feelings towards Dregg (as far as can be told), but does trust Dregg with pertinent information, though she does take delight in aggravating/torturing him by making it needlessly complex and dangerous for him to obtain it. It is worth noting that Tira Lawford has stated that she would never want to go out on a date on with Dregg (to the despair of a certain member of the fandom). However, she still considers him a friend...of sorts. Trivia DESPITE CLAIMS BY CERTAIN PLAYERS, "DREGG" DOES NOT MEAN SCUM IN SWEDISH. (Or at least not in the most commonly used dialects) * Dregg is the first character to display two Dimensional Techniques. ** Speaking of which, he is also the first to show any Dimensional Technique at all. * His primary Dimensional Debate is called "Ragna Rock", a play on words of "Ragnarok", the apocalypse in Norse Mythology. It's possible that this is a reference to why he could destroy the world in 7 days, and as Ragna Rock is two words, those could have been the words he used to destroy a Country. * The name "Dregg" is probably a reference to the famous Sci Fi movie "Judge Dredd" where a Police Officer is called a "Judge". It also could be referring to the term "Dregs" which means the bottom (ex: the dregs of society are the bottom most class.) * "Moriss" may be derived from the Latin word "mortis", meaning Death. "Moris" on the other hand means "custom". * Dregg possesses a book called "50 Shades of Black" that is stored in the library. This is most likely a reference to "Fifty Shades of Grey". * Dregg had his bed custom made to be uncomfortable so he would wake up grouchy every day. It seems to work quite well. * The previous owner of his home practiced black magic with chicken and shoelaces. Any relation to the Chicken Kingdom or Mel Vin is unknown. * According to My Dr. DontLittle and Adam and Eva, Dregg was born sometime in January. * Dregg is so far the only known character to have an official Twitter. * According to a tumblr post by VasantJ, Dregg's parents are alive but he rarely visits them if ever. * Dregg's soul apparently smells like rotten tomatoesAsylum patient, Dregg Me To Hell * Dregg cannot die. References and Sources Category:Characters Category:Officer Category:Rightia Category:DeathWish Category:Deceased Category:Dimensional Ability User